Know Better
by lily-uzumaki23
Summary: Renji knows better by now. The slight upturn of those sculpted lips tell him that his lateness is, nonetheless, very well justified. Drabble. RenBya


**A/n: **Drabble. It's all I seem to be able to write these days.

**Warning(s): **Mature topics are discussed so mature audiences only, please.

**Disclaimer: **The characters do not belong to me, only the plot, if there's even any.

* * *

**Know Better**

Renji feels the morning sun brush the skin of his back and behind closed eyelids welcomes the new day slowly settling in. He stirs, takes in a full breath through his nose, feeling tired and aching muscles respond to him, reminding him of the arduous training he had put his body through the day before. He feels the added weight against his side in his attempt to stretch and he knows Byakuya has fallen asleep against him. The Winter War was long over and though they had been together officially for close to two years now, it was only recently that Byakuya had taken to laying close to him whenever they made to spend the night in each other's company. Whereas Byakuya didn't dare cross the imaginary line he drew in his bed at the beginning of their liaisons, now that it had evolved into something formal, that line barely existed anymore and Renji liked to consider that a small victory of sorts. Breaking Kuchiki Byakuya out of old habits was not a regular occurrence nor was it an easy task. It was only with time spent growing and changing together that Byakuya had started to loosen up.

Warm breath at the back of his neck, silky dark hair spread around the back of his shoulder, barren skin pressed to his snugly, Renji revels in the moment and how good it feels to have Byakuya so intimately to himself. He knows duty awaits and he knows their positions as shinigami take precedence, hell, he can make out in his head exactly how tall the stacks of paperwork on his desk stand, forms waiting to be filled and mission reports waiting to be reviewed and signed call out to him almost as loud as Zabimaru when he yearns for a fight. He just keeps those thoughts conveniently at bay, because he wants this moment right now to last however long it can last, because Byakuya is almost never so deeply taken with pleasure and so exhausted to his bones from it to not be awake before he is. Renji basks in the afterglow of it all, in the post-coital bliss that came soon after he was done owning Kuchiki Byakuya only a few hours ago like only he could.

He feels Byakuya shift. Delicate fingers lazily drawl through the curvature of his shoulder all the way to his neck. They move his hair away and a tender kiss is placed there.

"Mornin'," Renji greets in his low baritone, made lower from sleep.

"Not yet, Renji," the noble whispers against his skin, wanting to conserve the stillness in the room and the quiet of this early morning perfectly cocooned in the warmth that their bodies radiate.

Renji is all for it, except that he knows exactly how fast word would get around if both of them were to neglect their duties for the sake of satisfying their more immediate carnal needs. By now he is sure that all of Soul Society is perfectly clear on the nature of their relationship and they are respectable about it, so long as it doesn't interfere with their obligations, which is obviously more than he can say for the Kuchiki clan. He can feel the dirty looks they give him claw at his back once he passes them in the hallways and he knows his feelings for Byakuya are strong and real then. Being subjected to the sort of treatment that leaves clear his inferior stature in society in comparisson to Byakuya's or anyone's for that matter was not something he easily withstood. But Byakuya had his own special and unique way to show his gratitude for standing such a treatment, too, and that made it worth it.

He can feel the faint stirrings of arousal low in his stomach though and an idea crosses his mind.

"Ne, taicho," he props his upper body up on his elbows and Byakuya settles next to him on his side to listen. "We could do a quickie."

An elegant dark brow arches in question. "_Quickie_?" Byakuya spells the word with certain skepticism._ "_Do I want to know?" he asks, knowing without needing to reassert himself that this is yet another idiosyncratic aspect of the Living World that Renji has picked up from his expeditions to the place.

Renji grins sleepily. "Yeah, you do..." he leans into his ear and whispers what constitutes the act of doing a "quickie."

Byakuya can feel his face grow warm when his ear is kissed and his earlobe is sucked on lightly, teasingly, in between Renji's very elaborate explanation. Then a hand gently glides under the bedcovers, he feels the back of Renji's fingers brushing the organ in between his legs and he thinks he understands now what Renji is still going on about.

How Byakuya manages to pull himself together after the powerful orgasm they had managed to work each other to in their wild and frenzied and very intense bout, he would never know. What he does know is that he gave into blissful rest afterwards, his mind completely blown (he never knew Byakuya had _that _in him) and had woken up to find himself completely alone in bed. He curses up a storm as he showers and dresses as fast as he can manage within his faculties, walks out of his taicho's private quarters and barges inside the office, late, as per usual.

"You are late, Renji," Byakuya manages from his desk, eyes on the report he is currently working on. His clothes are perfectly set, family heirlooms are well arranged and not a hair is out of place.

"Sorry, taicho," the red-haired vice-captain says, vowing in his apology, but he's really not.

Renji knows better by now. The slight upturn of those sculpted lips tell him that his lateness is, nonetheless, very well justified.

* * *

**The End. **This is short so I apologize if you consider it a waste of your time. My intention was, of course, for you to enjoy it so I hope you did! Feedback will be greatly appreciated. Thank you!

E


End file.
